A Very Unexpected Adventure
by Pinkbeauty63
Summary: Goldilocks, Emma and the gang, Peter Pan, Jack Frost, The Snow Queen, The Enchantress, Red Riding Hood and so much more in Storybrooke and Neverland! This is an adventure that you most certainly were NOT expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Pinkbeauty63 here! Just giving you a heads up, I have changed a few things, but not much at all.**

**•I have made Peter Pan an actual 15 year old boy, and not Rumpelstiltskin's father.**

**•I have put in my own version of Goldilocks. I have also put in the Enchantress, Jack Frost and the Snow Queen just to mix things up a bit.**

**I am a disclaimer, I do not own Once Upon A Time (although it would be extremely awesome to!), I do not own Jack Frost, The Enchantress or the Snow Queen. The person I happen to own is my version of Goldilocks.**

**And guys, please don't forget to review, 'cause if you don't, I won't be able to make any more chapters. Anyways, happy reading! :)**

A Very Unexpected Adventure

~Emma's POV~

It's really dark and full of magic here in Neverland. I don't get how Pan or any of those Lost Boys get used this place. I sighed. I wonder if any of the others are wondering what's happening in Storybrooke right now. I just wish someone could at least make contact with us and say that everything there is alright.

~Red Riding Hood's POV~

I sighed. Man I wish I'd stop doing that. I just can't seem to stop thinking about what kind of adventures the Charming's are getting up to in Neverland. Another thing I can't stop thinking about is how one of my closest teenage friends' could get into juvie. Hopefully her family releases her out on bail. I can't stop thinking about that night. That night when Goldilocks got arrested.

*Flashback*

It was only 5pm when a young girl, at the age of 15, with the brightest golden hair snuck into Regina Mill's private office. This girl was everybody's favourite neighbourhood friend, but nobody knew what she was up to. This girl really was, you have to admit, the brightest girl of her age and even though she had a curfew due to the Charming's being away to save Henry, that didn't stop her from finally finding out why. Why the Evil Queen killed her parents.

It's not as if she's an orphan now, she's still family of the Charming's. She only found about a month ago that she was. Her mother was the cousin of Prince Charming therefore her mother was related to Snow White, which only meant one thing. She was then related to the Evil Queen. Goldilocks' mother was a princess which then got married to a prince. Which then involved 4 children. One of them named Evly. Two of them named Jack and Elsa. The last was named Brittany. They all lived in Arendelle, a small but kind natured kingdom inside the Enchanted Forest.

The four of them were destined to have royal success. The first born, Evly, was a very kind-hearted, understanding and loyal girl. She had many love interests as she grew into a young lady. She decided that she wanted to become very involved in magic, but in a good way. So she decided that she wanted to become a fairy. A few years went on and she became one of the most powerful fairies known to the Enchanted Forest (at the age of 19). All of the other fairies grew jealous of her, therefore she resulted in not having many friends. Then one day, everything went terribly wrong for her. Her true love broke her heart and then she gave up her alliance to the fairies. She then became so empowered with rage and magic, that she became the Enchantress.

The second born would be a twin of his sister. His name is Jackson, but he prefers it if people call him Jack. Now he was a bit of a rebel, as all boys seem to be, but he was also loving and caring. He grew up into a handsome looking 17-yr old, which was very fascinated in Winter. It took him a while to figure out the reason why people couldn't see him. (No, I'm actually not kidding, people couldn't see him in the village). It all happened when one day, he was teaching his younger sister how to ice-skate. He went too far in the process and then fell, into the cold depths of the frozen lake they were practicing on, as he slowly died. He then became known as the legend we know, Jack Frost.

The third born is the twin of her brother. Her name is Elsa. She was a very beautiful and kind young lady, who always loved to play in the snow in Winter, much like her brother Jack. Her personality is that she's elegant, powerful, caring, fierce, reserved, regal, fearful (formerly), warm and protective. When she was younger, she was playing in the snow with her younger sister, her magic nearly killed her sister, leaving her parents no choice but to send her off, just outside the outskirts of Arendelle. She is now known as the Snow Queen. (I know, at the age of 17).

Now last, but not least, is obviously going to be Brittany. Now this one was fairly different from the others. She was a very humorous, kind, outrageous, courageous and fun-loving (yet still remaining to be perfect) girl. She became a legend, yet at a very young age. People believe to have known she was five or six years old when she became wanted by the Evil Queen. It all started when one day, she went on a very long stroll to see if she could find anyone to help her because her brother had just drowned in a frozen lake. Well of course, I won't really have to explain what happened to her, since you all know the story of Goldilocks.

Now here she was, sneaking into Regina Mill's private office, searching for her parents' files, and wanting to rat Regina out for killing her parents. Even though it happened in the Enchanted Forest, and not in Storybrooke, there still could be a chance of the Evil Queen getting what she deserves. But then to Brittany's surprise, she found that she wasn't alone in the office.

She quickly turned around to see who was behind her and then she jumped in fright to see that it was Albert Spencer a.k.a King George. She then screamed because she didn't want King George to find out that she wanted to gain revenge on one of his colleagues.

"And what a pleasure it is to see a high-tech, security trespasser this late in the afternoon." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy mulling over all the mistakes you made in life, including the mistakes you made when you decided to mess with my friend, Ruby." She said with a lot of sass in her voice.

"Oh, you mean that cold-blooded monster? You should count yourself lucky to even call that dog a friend-"

"Don't call her that! If anyone's a cold-hearted monster, it's you." She said.

"Well, you really should be more careful with what you say with that mouth of yours, Goldilocks, because I believe, you are about to go to Juvenile Detention for trespassing on private property." He said with that nasty, evil tone in his still sarcastic voice.

"No. You don't understand, I-I'm still in school. I was only trying to find out why Regina killed my parents-"

And that was when all hell broke loose. The Strorybrooke police department came and took her away. She got arrested and fined $1000 for trespassing on private property. It wasn't until 2 days later, her sister's bailed her out and then became the school's laughing stock of the season.

*End of Flashback*

**Don't forget to leave some *positive* reviews. I need at least 5 reviews to make another chapter. Anyways, Happy Reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am sorry to say this, but I'm very disappointed that no-one is reading my stories, which is a shame because the more you guys review and help me, the more interesting and better it will get, so PLEASE read this chapter and let me know what you think. Still love ya guys, just please write as many reviews as you like.  
Okay, that's enough of me, Pinkbeauty63, and now you can read this chapter. Happy Reading! :)  
(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, GOLDILOCKS, JACK FROST OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

In Neverland...

~Snow White's POV~

You know, as much as people would think that in my 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' fairytale, I would only have one problem in my way. The Evil Queen (or Evil Stepmother, you can pick either one), but never would I have thought, that I would be up against a 15-yr old boy with magical powers, that controls a group of lost boys, and that lives on a tropical island.  
I just can't stop thinking about what must be going in Storybrooke at the moment. Hopefully not anything too bad... Hopefully.  
In Storybrooke...

~Snow Queen~

I sighed in frustration at this cold air that only I could breathe. No one else, just me. Everytime I exhale a deep breath, it comes out all misty. I wish it would stop. But, I was born this way, and I can't change the way I was born. Anyways, only being able to breathe in cold air is nothing compared to what I had worry about the other night.  
Having to bail Brittany out of getting into jail isn't much of a pain since my family is pretty much really wealthy. But not wealthy enough to buy some of Gold's magic to find out what he's up to in Neverland. I mean, I know he's The Dark One, but still, they have Regina, why would they need Gold? Hmm, I'll need to figure that one out later on, I'm about to be late for class.

~Goldilocks' POV~

Man, people think that a popular girl in a small town would think that I'm always busy on a day like this. School's pretty much been a drag, since all my friends ever do is talk about boys and fashion. I sighed. I wish I was with Emma and the gang right now, but, who am I kidding? They're in Neverland. I doubt that I'm ever gonna make it there myself. Unless... Brittany Summer, you have just come up with the best idea ever.

Now, everyone knows the only way to travel between realms is to either be a mermaid or you travel through a magic portal. How did I not think of that before? I think it's time to do what Goldilocks does best... Trespassing. Now, all I need to do, is sneak back into Regina's private office and steal the 'secret' magic beans she stole from the bean fields. Man, I could do this with my eyes closed. Too easy. And even if Spencer does find me again, I'll be able to escape.

9.00pm in Regina Mills' office...

Okay, I'm in the office, the beans are right there, all I need is one...or two. Nah, just one'll be fine. I slowly crept through in my black ninja-girl outfit and slipped one of the magic beans into one of the more secured pockets of my suit. Hehe, no-one that I'm doing this, let alone know that I'm wearing my cheerleading uniform under this. But hey, who says I can't go to cheer practice before I escape to Neverland?

Well, I finally sneak out, blending in with my surroundings, take off my suit, putting it in my back pack that I brought with me, leaving my bright dark blue and green cheerleading uniform on. Having it being a two piece, it was a bit chilly, but, I would be by a warm camp fire in no time. Hopefully. I finally take out the bean, I hold it in my hand and then I think for a minute. I inhale, then let it go.  
"Here goes nothing. Neverland, here I come." I say with a hopeful tone in my voice.  
I throw the magic bean on the ground and then I jump through the portal thinking very clearly of where I want to go. Neverland. I wanna go to Neverland.

In Neverland...

~Peter Pan's POV~  
I suddenly hear a loud thud on the ground on the clearing just by the water's edge at the beach. It was a new arrival...but from a portal. Eh, it's not like that's never happened before. I already have enough adults around this island. I curiously walk over to who fell from the portal and was very surprised, to see a girl. No girl has ever come to Neverland before, unless you counted that useless girl called Wendy.  
I go over to her, and she seems to be wearing some sort of polyester clothing. I'd know that since I've basically travelled all around the world. I look closer and she had the most golden hair I've ever seen. She had very good pointed features, but I wonder what brought her here. Time for me to find out.

"And what brings you here, girl?" Pan asked.

Goldie gets up and starts to look around at her surroundings, then stops to look at a boy, about the same age as her, pondering why she was there. She slowly got up and answered his question.

"Let's just say, I'm here for an adventure." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well, I guarantee you, you'll definitely find that here. Now, would you do me the honours of telling me your name?" Pan asked her.

"Goldilocks. And, yours?" She asked back.

"Peter. Peter Pan. Now, it seems to me that the Shadow didn't take you here. Now let me ask you again, what brings you here?" He asked more forcefully this time.

"You know, I really actually don't know. I guess I'm just...lost." Goldie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, in that case... Neverland's just the place for you." He said taking a step closer, but not too close in case she was gonna freak out and back away.

"How do I know I can trust you? Who controls this island?" She asked on. In order to get some answers before putting herself into some real danger, she would have to take the risks.

"Because, if you're lost on this island, I can help you find your way back home. And to answer your other question, I'm the leader here. So, all you have to do, well, if you want to do this the easy way, you can follow me, hands free, legs free and walk alongside me to the camp. Or, you can do this the hard way, and try to run away from me, even though that would be very useless seeming that I control this island." He explained. She said nothing, so she mustn't really be one to talk. So, to take make her feel more welcome, I put out my hand, and to my surprise, she took it.

~Goldilocks' POV~

It took me a few thinking minutes to find any reason not to trust this guy, but I thought of nothing. So I took his hand and then we both began running to where he was taking me. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of an adventure after all.

**PLEASE REVIEW! HONESTLY, IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD/SATISFACTORY CHAPTER, REVIEW!  
Anyways, the more you guys review, the quicker I update. Happy Reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far (it was only 2 chapters), but I'm still planning on making more chapters. The only problem standing in my way, is that nobody is leaving any reviews (well, aside from one of my friends). I know my story may not be as popular as some of the other/better ones that you've read, but it's just something to add to everyone's imagination.**

**And yes, I have realised that I have made a few typing errors in some of the text, but not to worry, in this chapter, I swear I will edit it. (If there's still some mistakes, please let me know by ****reviewing**** please).**

**Anyways, enough of me now, you're probably thinking 'get on with it, I wanna read the story!' (Lol, you're probably not thinking that), but please enjoy this chapter, if you have any ideas you would like to make or any suggestions, please send it to the reviews or you can send it as a PM. All in all, Happy Reading!**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

~The Evil Queen's POV~

Of all the places I could end up in, I ended up in Neverland. And with the Charming's. I mean, the only reason why I'm sucking up to their 'plan', is to save Henry. I mean, God knows where my son has got to and it's up to me to find out. Let's just hope it's nowhere where we have to pay the price for. That's one of the things that I love and hate about magic.

Anyways, if I'm going to save my son, then I'm going to have to stick with the right people, which of right now is a shepherd/prince, a 'kindhearted' Snow White, a saviour and a scallywag pirate. I sighed. I guess, it couldn't any worse than this.

In Storybrooke...

~Jack Frost's POV~

I was standing inside a dark space in one of the mining tunnels. Man, I don't know how those seven dwarves can get used to this place, it's an absolute dirt pile. Anyways, I should stop acting like Elsa and start acting like myself. Now, if I was Mr. Gold, where would I hide a frost-encrusted diamond? Besides, it doesn't even belong to him, it belongs to my sister. I know he wouldn't have put it in his shop, because Goldie would've already gotten to it.

I just wish that Elsa would stop worrying about Goldilocks. She's _perfectly_ capable of not getting arrested again. Hopefully, perfectly. Well, I've never been much of a master trespasser myself, only Goldie can do that like a pro. All I'm a professional at is blowing snowflakes in peoples faces and making children's favourite Winter activities fun.

Even though it's not Winter yet, Storybrooke's still getting a bit of cold weather here. And I still don't know how Elsa coaxed me into getting this _ridiculous_ diamond for her. I mean, I know it has magic powers and all that, but can't she get it herself? What a _lazy_...

~Snow Queen's POV~

Holy. Flipping. Hell. Goldilocks is missing! Oh my god, what am I gonna say to Evly that Goldie's gone? I've searched everywhere, and she's not inside the house. And Evly said so herself last night, that if 'Brittany gets into jail, we're not gonna bail her out this time. She can learn her lesson.' I found that statement a bit harsh. But you've gotta admit, Britt needs to solve her problems without doing illegal things.

I wonder where she's gotten up to! I sighed. She has been feeling a little let down ever since the whole Cora thing and the Tamara thing. Argh! This whole situation is making me feel really frustrated! Oh, I probably shouldn't do that, since my anger is making icicles appear underneath my desk lamp. I mean, she has been itching very much for an adventure... Oh. My. God. I know where she went.

In Neverland...

~Peter Pan's POV~

The both of us finally get to camp and as we enter, all of the endurable talk between the lost boys died down as they saw that I was walking with a girl. Now I don't know if it was the fact that she was a girl, or the fact that I wasn't punishing a newcomer. Well, if any of the boys judged, they'd be the ones that'll need punishing.

So in order to make her feel welcome, I introduced her to Felix, but not the others. My guess is that they're not too sure about me keeping a girl on the island. Well, all she needs to do is become a lost girl. It shouldn't be that hard, considering she looks fit enough for the job.

"Hey Felix, come here for a minute." I call over to Felix.

"Yes Pan?" He asks in a slight, mocking tone. He always has that type if tone in his voice.

"I want you to meet Goldilocks. She's going to be our new lost girl. Also our first ever, lost girl." I said with a slight elevation in my voice.

"A lost girl?" She piped up with high levels of curiosity.

"Well, let me explain something to you...Goldie, can I say that?" I asked as she nodded.

"Let me explain something to you. All these boys, including Felix here, that you can see, are what I call 'lost boys'. They all came here for the same reason. Because they felt lost and unloved. Well, I can understand that you may have been loved back where you came from, but I can tell that you were lost, somehow. Of course, it's perhaps none of my business why you were, what's more important now is that you stay here, where you don't need to feel lost anymore." I explained to her. She seemed to understand every single word that I said, since she had that very concentrated look on her face when someone's listening to you.

I then told her to go sit down by the campfire as I go and talk to Felix.

"Listen, we need to make her love it here as much as we need her to. I can tell that she doesn't really know what's going on around here, but I can tell that she could believe in something, as long as it's something worth believing." I cautiously said to Felix as we walked into the forest where we were out of earshot of everyone.

"And what do you think we should do?" Felix asked.

"We should teach her how to be a lost girl." I said as Felix and I both shared cunning looks.

~Goldilock's POV~

Wow. I would never think that the Peter Pan, yes the one from my childhood bedtime stories, was this...different. First of all, he looks the part, but I can tell when he's hiding something. I can see it in his eyes whenever I look at him. He has that sort of devilish look about him. Not something you'd see in a normal fairytale version of Peter Pan. Something's up, and I need to find out. All I have to do is gain his trust and do what I'm told.

I know if I try to run away, him and his lost boys will just end up finding me. Well, if Emma, Uncle David, Aunt Snow and Hook are in Neverland, then I've got to find a way to get to them. Without looking like I'm working for Pan.

**End of the chapter! Now, if you liked this chapter, if it gave you more information about the characters and if you're wondering when Evly/The Enchantress is gonna come in to the story, then please review all your comments and questions and I will update very soon! (HINT: The more you review, the more/faster I update!)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and like I always say, Happy Reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, my fellow readers! This is an update on this story... which has only one review. I know, sad right? But not to worry, I saw all of the reader ****_views_**** in total that this story got and I was pretty satisfied (although reviews would be ****excellent!****)**

**Now this chapter will have more of what's going on with Evly, The Enchantress! And, I know, I should probably have included more of Emma and the gang and probably more of what's happening with Henry, and of course, the star (soon to be) couple, Goldilocks and Peter Pan. And yes, everyone has pretty much known these 2 characters to be goody-two-shoes in their original fairytales, but my story and Once Upon a** **Time has taken these characters to a whole new level.**

**So basically what's gonna happen, is that Peter Pan is going to kinda transform Goldie into a lost girl. But she'll soon meet up with Emma (or you can review which character you want her to find first), then you know, Peter Pan will try and find a way to play his conniving games, and then, like in the TV show, they're all gonna go to Storybrooke. But, in order to find out how this story is gonna go/continue, you'll probably need to follow/favourite my account or follow/favourite my story.**

**Anyways, I can't promise you that I'll update this story ****straight****away****, because everyone should know by now that you cannot rush the writing of FanFiction. Not unless you want it to not make sense. So, enough of me now, please read, review and remember this story as soon as possible and I will make sure I don't make too many off-topic choices. Happy Reading!**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS).**

~The Enchantress' POV~

Here I was, ragingly storming down the hallway towards the main entrance in Town Hall. Nobody has _any_ idea how furious I am right now. Honestly, I'm _The Enchantress_. I could pull an evil stunt in this god foresaken place ANY time I wanted. But _no_. I couldn't do that when the heart of this town's citizens are _gone_.

And can _somebody_ tell me where Goldilocks has gone! Honestly, I know she's my youngest sister, but sometimes she can be just as annoying as a child poking a bear with a stick. Well, back to the whereabouts as to where I was storming down, I came towards the Town Hall doors, opening them wide with a wave of my sceptre that I retrieved from Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Okay, I didn't retrieve it from his shop, I stole it. Since I don't have a very good rep in this town, ever since I used to be evil, I hardly doubt that Belle would give me my sceptre whilst Gold is gone.

Anyways, I storm in the main entrance to see all seven dwarves, Granny, the Blue Fairy and Ruby sitting around a table. Right, the fairy-council thing. I should know because I was one of the original members. The Blue Fairy found me, and I became the Violet Fairy. Oh well, a lot of those fairies hated me because I was too good for them, so they were the ones that made me who I am now. I sighed. I should probably stop thinking so negatively like this or else, yippee, another trip to Dr. Hopper's office. All in all, I just wanted to get to the point where I could blame everyone for everything that has happened.

"Where. Is. My. Sister." I said very forcefully.

"Listen, Evly, we don't know, we just need the space and time to figure out where she went-" Granny started to say.

"I don't have, space and time, I need to know _now_!" I said unbearably. Well, wouldn't any other big sister worry where they're little sister has gone after about 10 hours?

"Evly, calm down. All of us are just as worried as you are, so please, just take a seat and relax-" Red began to say, just as Elsa came in through the doors with her eyes widened, looking at everyone.

"Guys, I think I know where Goldie went." Elsa said.

"Well, where is she? _We_, don't have much time - _I_, don't have much time-" I started to argue.

"She's in Neverland." Elsa said with a look on her face saying 'isn't it obvious?'.

"Excuse me?" I kept on arguing.

"Well how on earth would she have gotten there?" Granny asked.

"Does this, answer your question?" Elsa asked, as she pulled out a stem from the magic bean plant that was in Regina's office, which had a bean grown on it.

"I don't believe it." Granny said in disbelief.

"What. The. Hell. Is this some kind of stupid game? 'Cause if it is, I don't want to play." I said with a sternful look on my face, my brows furrowed.

"I know this might sound crazy but, she only took _one_ with her. That probably means that she'll never be able to leave Neverland." Elsa said with the slightest bit of hope in her voice.

"Just please, stop saying _never_. That's beginning to annoy me as much as this whole situation is." Red said with one hand rubbing her eyes.

~The Snow Queen's POV~

Oh god. Breaking the news to everyone was worse than I thought it would be. God, if only I'd've actually taken care of Goldie the night she went to Neverland, I would never have gotten so many questions shot at me like that before. Huh, just wait until tomorrow, I'm gonna have threats thrown all over me from her friends. Thanks family, you really did me a big favour. And you know what? I think it's about time that this town, got a little frosty makeover. Time to call in my twin brother.

In Neverland...

~Henry's POV~

Woah. Let me tell you one thing, being passed out isn't all it's cracked up to be. Espescially since it's caused by two people that go by the names Greg and Tamara. I always knew there was something edgy about Tamara. And mum thought so too. But now I'm here, in some strange jungle or woods. Oh great, here come the people that captured me. They must really hate magic if they kidnapped a 10 year old kid. With a fairytale family.

"Get up, kid. You're walking with us." Greg said.

"Wha-where are you taking me?" I asked, wondering who they were working for.

"Our boss. You know, the one who wants _you_." Tamara said forcefully whilst helping me up, but then tying up my hands. Honestly, the ropes weren't even tight.

"Uh-ok-" I stutter to say, as Greg then pushes me forward.

"And in order to take you there, keep on walking! And don't talk." He said very forcefully.

Then, all of a sudden, the three of us were surrounded by a group of boys...hold on a sec. If I am correct, if the person that Greg and Tamara work for is so obsessed with capturing me, who are these boys? His henchmen? They were all wearing tattered clothing and were holding sticks - as weapons. Suddenly, the tallest out of them all stepped out from the circle, into the middle and spoke to us.

"Hey you two, _adults_. Give us Henry, and we may just spare your lives." He said very calmly but with a threatening tone.

"Listen, kid, whoever you are, you're gonna have to get out of our way, since we are trying to get to our boss-" Greg attempted to finish but then the other boy cut across.

"Do you even know, who you're working for?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Greg and Tamara said nothing.

"That's what I thought. Now, don't let me say it again, give us Henry, and we may just spare your lives." He said impatiently yet still with that calm drone in his voice.

"Uh, we were given orders-" Tamara started to say.

"Now, now. We don't need to hear your explanations. Now, you know Peter Pan doesn't like to be kept waiting. Or at least, you should know." He said finally.

Suddenly, both of my captors start to look at each other in disbelief as they heard who their boss is.

"Why didn't you tell me were working for Pan-" Greg started to argue.

"I didn't even know who we were working for. None of us did!" Tamara argued back.

"Give. Henry. To. Pan. Or. Die." The boy said this time, with no more calmness in his voice. Just that same threatening tone you get from somebody who is about to go rage-quit.

"I've got a better idea. Run!" Greg said and then the three of us started running through the woods, with the lost boys, I'm guessing, chasing after us.

~Peter Pan's POV~

Hm, seems like there are more intruders in Neverland. And I was only just getting to know Goldie. Anyways, I've just sent my lost boys out to go capture them, or even better, Henry. The sooner I get Henry, the better. Neverland needs to stay alive - _I_, need to stay alive. Oh well, better get to work then. I'm going to have to leave Goldie here. I'll let her get used to the place after I'm finished getting down to business, with Henry.

**End of the chapter! Okay, I promise you, the next chapter will have Emma and the gang and more of Glodilocks. This chapter didn't really have anything to do with those characters and I'm pretty disappointed in myself. I don't want to make the chapters too long, or else you guys might get bored and just skip to all the relevant stuff.**

**Anyways, please leave some reviews, that would be lovely, and I will update some more (depending on when you guys ****finally**** review!). So, bye for now, and remember to never EVER rush a FanFiction and of course...Happy Reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there readers! Okay, to start, I am very happy that you guys have FINALLY reviewed! I really appreciate you praising my story, wishing for more, but remember, you can also give me a few ideas on what you want to happen. If they're ridiculous and off-topic...then there is no chance that I'm gonna put it up. Okay, this chapter is probably a bit important, because Henry's gonna get captured by Pan and you'll have to read on to find out. :O**

**Okay, so the next chapter will have more of Jack Frost and Elsa/The Snow Queen in it seeming that Elsa leaves a pretty big hint that Storybrooke needs Christmas and winter to come. And her winter diamond. Now, I haven't seen the movie ****_Frozen_**** yet, but as soon as I do, I'll include some Elsa quotes in her parts. Seriously, as soon as I watch it, it's gonna seem like she's the main character (I swear that won't happen).**

**Seeming that it's the summer holidays in Australia at the moment, I have SO much more time to update my story since I have no school. Also, it's almost Christmas down under, so I'm gonna add a little festive cheer in Chapter 6 because this chapter is gonna be about Neverland and not so much about Storybrooke.**

**Also, I have noticed that someone has said 'Why is Peter Pan so stupid?' in one of the reviews, and if you're wondering the same thing, go read the review I left giving an explanation containing a few spoilers.**

**Enough of me now,YOU MUST READ ON...! (I know, that was pretty lame), but read this chapter carefully because I am leaving a few hints as to what's gonna happen with...THE LITTLE MERMAID! (Whoops, just couldn't control my fingers whilst typing). So, please enjoy this chapter, I will update soon and please, get along with my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

In Neverland...

~Henry's POV~

Uh-oh. As soon as the three of us started running, the lost boys came sprinting after us. After we ran a few metres, some sort of dark shadow ripped out Greg's shadow as he fell to the ground. I couldn't really tell what it was since all I was concentrating on right now, was running for my life.

I could also see Tamara running behind me, but then she got struck by an arrow tipped with some sort of black substance. Jeez, how effective are those arrows? Well, whatever those boys use on them, they need to tone it down a little bit...just a little bit.

Anyways, back to running for my life, I was beginning to lose them, but that didn't stop me from running. Then all of a sudden, I tripped over my own feet, and then someone had grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind a thicket of rocks and trees. I lost them. Hehe, I lost the lost boys. Yeah, I'm not the best at being humorous. The problem is I'm lost now. But with somebody else.

"Thanks." I said with flowing relief.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on this island. We _must_ be careful." The stranger said.

"Are you a lost boy?"

"I was. But I escaped. And now they're after me too." He said as he pulled off the zipties that Greg had put on me.

"How-what happened?"

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on."

I then followed him into the darkness of the jungle, hoping upon hopes that this guy wasn't a traitor.

~Peter Pan's POV~

Wow. Henry was easier to manipulate than I thought. Now, towards to the task at hand: capture Henry without my new girlfr-lost girl, bumping into him and hatching a plan to escape.

~Goldilocks' POV~

Oh what the heck. I came to Neverland for an _adventure_. Not some sitting game, so I could look at all the pretty little wood carvings that Felix made. Well, I don't actually know who made those, it just fascinated me because it reminded me of Gepetto and Pinnicchio. God, now I'm starting to regret coming here. Right now, I could be in Storybrooke, enjoying life...yeah even if I was still in Storybrooke, I would probably be in jail.

But, something is keeping me here. It's actually making me stay on this island. Maybe it's the fact that I was stupid enough to only bring one magic bean with me, or it's Pan that's making me stay. By using magic. I always thought that it was Peter Pan's goal to not use magic to make kids stay here. Well, I'm not just gonna sit around, waiting for the grass to grow. Not that there is much grass here in a jungle. I'll just tell Pete that I just went for a little stroll. Okay I won't say Pete. I just-it makes me feel uncomfortable if I say that.

Off to the Neverwoods I go.

~Regina's POV~

Urgh. I've finally decided that I've had absolutely _enough_ of this band of clueless people. I can bet anything that they DO NOT have a clue as to what they're doing. So, I've decided to leave them to make they're own decisions and - guess who I ran into talking to his imaginary friend? Well of course, the crazed lune himself, Rumpelstiltskin.

I was just busy, trekking furiously through the jungle when I saw Belle a.k.a Pan's shadow messing with Gold's head. Then I started making business. We went down to the water's edge near the beach, (where Rumpelstiltskin and Neal? Got the squid ink from) so I could call someone. Someone who been so _longingly_ waiting to make me pay for what I've done. That little mermaid now belongs to me, but, I am willing to do whatever it takes to get my son back from that wretched little terror... _Pan_.

**End of the chapter people! Well, I wasn't really aiming for this chapter to be enjoyable, but to be informable, but, if you understand how Neal did not get killed by Greg and Tamara in the TV show, good job, because I don't. (FYI, in my first edit, I was gonna put in what happens to Neal whilst everything is going on in Neverland, but I ended up changing it).**

**And, next chapter, I PROMISE, you will enjoy because it's Christmas in Storybrooke! I don't know how much you guys are excited, 'cause I know I am! :D Now, also in the next chapter, Brittany/Goldilocks gets this funny feeling in Neverland, that she's forgetting something, which might just be the festive season. :O**

**So she mentions what's wrong to Pan (after she meets the person you guys want her to meet and after Henry gets to camp), so he decides to throw her and Henry a 'Pretend Christmas Party', (I don't know how that'll work out. You guys should tell me, 'cause all I have in mind, are pine cones, and natural Xmas stuff to decorate the place. No snow. I know Pan has magic, but no snow).**

**Well, I hope you guys are at least half satisfied with how the story's going (please, no negative reviews), but pretty please... READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas my fellow readers! (I apologize to any Jewish readers :s). Since Christmas is EXTREMELY close, this chapter will have to be rushed, but it will have A LOT of snow, hot chocolate with cinnamon, Prittany/Breter Pan, XMAS! (Once again, my apologies to any Jews), and more and more SNOW!**

**Now first of all, I am hoping to get LOTS of ****reviews**** and views for this chapter since I'm hoping it's going to be as enjoyable as the last chapter which was extremely and positively THE worst chapter I have ever done. (Sorry about that chapter guys, it was a load of rubbish, I have realised :O).**

**So this chapter, you're gonna get more of Elsa and Jack, but this time, they're helping Christmas settle into Storybrooke with lots and lots of SNOW! (Sorry, it doesn't snow in Australia, so I just like to mention it a lot :P). I know I left a hint about Ariel coming in to the story, but she'll just have to wait, since this is gonna be a festive chapter. Also, as I said, Brittany/Goldilocks realises that it's Christmas in Storybrooke and so she starts to become really homesick as Pan tries to make her feel at home at Neverland. (Also, Henry finally gets captured, and so there will be a lot of scenes with him and Britt talking).**

**Anyways, I don't wanna spoil it all for you guys, so that's enough of me. And don't forget to respect my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** and REMEMBER! Happy Reading AND Happy Holidays! (Honestly, getting a lot of reviews for this story would be the most awesome Christmas present ever!) :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

~The Snow Queen's POV~

YES! It's finally the time for my favourite celebration of the year: CHRISTMAS. I heaved a huge sigh of relief as I looked out of my bedroom window and watched nature (and a little help of from Jack) work it's magic of frozen snowyness. (If that's even a word!) I quickly opened my window and savoured this glorious winter morning.

I quickly freshened up, grabbed my coat from the door and ran outside and started making patterns in the snow with a flourish of my fingers. Jack then smiled to see how I appreciated what he's done to the place. He then started to look a little down, seeming that my patterns on the ice were much prettier than his. (Well what do you expect? I'm a girl with magical ice powers, of course I'm gonna be better than my brother!)

We then both went to Granny's diner and ordered some hot cocoa with cream and cinnamon on top. (It's a family thing). We sat down at one of the booths and looked out of the window to see happy little children running around wearing their big overcoats, having a snowball fight.

I remember the four of us siblings used to do that. But that was all in winter's past, and now everything's changed for us. Even if Goldie was here, she'd throw a snowball fight any time. She's also quite the champion ice skater too. She just glides past you, going on and on without having to worry about tripping or slipping over. As for Evly, she's just a buzz-kill now. I know that we're not in the Enchanted Foret anymore, but still, everyone could use a fresh start and forget about all the mistakes in the past. That's something that Evly should definitely do.

In the meantime, I think that everyone should just be grateful that the season of Christmas carols and presents are here. I just wish that I could spend it with my whole family. At the moment I only have two members to share it with.

~Jack Frost's POV~

As Elsa and I'm sat down waiting for cocoa's to come, I noticed that everytime she looked out of the window, she'd have that sad look on her face. It's time for me to find out why.

"Hey Els, you okay? You look like you just realised that parents deliver presents instead of Santa." I said, earning a glare from her, both eyes squinting at me.

"Speak for yourself, you're apparently BFF's with the big guy." She said in a sassy, comeback way.

"You didn't answer my question."

She was about to say why she was all gloomy when suddenly, Ruby came holding a tray which held our hot cocoa's.

"Hey guys. One hot cocoa with cinnamon on top for the boy, and one hot cocoa with cinnamon on top for the lady. Oh, would you guys like marshmallows with that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't see why not. It's Christmas." Elsa said, completely changing her attitude, as Ruby put a small bowl of marshmallows on the table for us to share.

"Hey, how come I'm a boy all of a sudden?" I asked Red.

"Well, since when have you ever become a man?" She replied to me whilst I start to smirk as Elsa drinks her cocoa and gets cream on the tip of her nose.

"I could become a young man?" I said attempting to act smart.

Suddenly, Evly walks in and starts to storm over to our table as Granny scolds Ruby for time wasting and not serving the other customers.

"Can I just say, what a really girly display of snowflakes you put out there Jack. You've really outdone yourself this year." She said with sarcasm.

"Hey, don't pick on him for trying to make the town look pretty. I did some of it too." Elsa said, which really, was no help to me at all.

"Oh hey Els. Didn't notice you there since that big piece of cream is giving you a full on facial-"

"Shut up Evly. You no longer have the power to put a myriad of thorns in this town." Elsa fired back.

"Since when do thorns have anything to do with Christmas?" Evly asked.

"Wait-you're planning Christmas this year?" I asked, just assuming that me and Elsa were the only ones out of the three of us (since Goldie's gone) to organise our plans for the festive season.

"What? No! You guys are the real connoisseurs of snow and that stuff. If I'm planning any occasion it would have to be Doom's Day or Halloween." Evly said with a casual, stereotypical type of voice.

"Well, we haven't decorated the house yet. We could start by doing that." Elsa said.

"Alrighty then. As soon as you two finish your cocoa facials, we should look for a fresh pine tree. I want a more natural look this year. Oh, and whilst you guys are doing that, could you also get some pine cones and acorns and all that?"

"Yes, we will, your highness." I said which led to Ev grabbing her latte and storming out.

In Neverland...

~Peter Pan's POV~

Well, I've done it. The easiest part of my devious plan. My plan to take the heart of the truest believer and claim it my own. I don't have very much time, so I need to work faster. After I captured Henry, the boys and I went to the camp to see that something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

Right. Looks my new girl- lost girl has decided to take a stroll into the Neverwoods. Well, if she wants to play a game, then I'm willing to beat her at it. In case anybody hasn't noticed already, I ALWAYS win.

~Goldilocks' POV~

Well, I've gotten into the Neverwoods and Pan hasn't noticed a thing. Well, he probably has by now, but I'm not running from him. I'm just taking a particularly long walk into hoping that I will find Emma or somebody.

10 minutes go by and Pan still hasn't found me yet. Wow, he must really trust me. Nah, he's not that stupid. In fact, he's not stupid at all, he's just...a boy. Hehe, I bet if I told him that, he would go all rage quit on me. Anyways, back to the task at hand, I stop walking as I hear someone brushing past leaves. If that is Pan, I am going to flippin' strangle him-

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice very familiar called out to me. And to me, that voice sounded like Emma's.

"Emma? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who the hell are you?" She asked very protectively.

I then stepped out from the patch of trees that was concealing me from view, and Emma gasped at the sight of me.

"Goldie-Brittany? Is that you?" Emma asked, seemingly dumbfounded. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Storybrooke-"

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain, but I can just say this. I'm not going until you're going."

"Well that's ridiculous, your siblings must be worried sick, and no one knows what Evly would do if you came back-"

"Oh, they shouldn't have to worry about me. They should know by now that I'm capable of taking care of myself-"

"Well, it doesn't look like that to me . Come with me, and we can escape this island with the others-"

"Actually, Emma...I don't know how to say this...I, don't- really want to- to leave..." I said hesitantly.

"Wait- what?"

"I don't think I wanna leave this place." I said simply.

"But- why? This place is a hell-hole."

"Because- I don't know...-"

"You think Pan's cute, don't you?" Emma said, reading my mind.

""And what makes you say that?" I said, trying to hold in my feelings.

"Because, why else would you want to stay? I know that you like going on adventures, but, if you were here to find me and the others, then you wouldn't want to stay. You would want to escape as fast as you could, and save Henry." She confronted.

"Fine. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But, thing is, I feel like I actually won't feel terrible about this one. I think he's actually not an idiot like the boys at school." I said, letting my feelings pour out like a waterfall gushing out into a river.

"Okay. If you wanna stay, you can stay. Just, be careful. And don't do anything stupid, okay?" She asked me assuringly.

"Yes, I won't do anything ridiculous. I promise." I said. We then both began to go our separate ways, when said one last thing.

"Oh, and Brittany? Please, if you see meet Henry, please let him know that his family is looking for him and that we're on this island. Oh, and don't forget, your his family as well. Don't think you're not included, because you're just as important, as anyone in this family. You could possibly be the peacemaking item we need." She said with a joking grin.

"I'm not an item, I'm a girl." I said, taking in the joke.

I then walked back to camp and saw all the lost boys dancing around the campfire, whilst Peter was sitting on his rock, awaiting my return. He then got up, and walked over to me.

"Ah, here she is." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

Then, suddenly, the boy I saw that was sitting on a log by himself came running up to me and gave me a really big hug. At first, I was about to pull him of, thinking that he was a random lost boy, but he was Henry. Man, it's great to see a familiar face around a campfire.

"Goldie! Boy, am I glad to see you." He said as hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too Henry." I said ruffling up his hair.

"So, you guys know each other?" Pan asked.

"She's my aunt." Henry said.

"He's my nephew." I said as Pan looked from one to the other, trying to look at the resemblance.

"So, now that you two have gotten somewhat comfortable here, well, I'm just assuming you have, you can come and dance around the campfire with the others." Pan said as he refers to the lost boy dancing and jumping about like idiots.

"Umm... No thanks." Henry and I both said.

"Then, what would you rather do to have fun?"

"Well, it feels like December so... Is it able to snow here in Neverland?" I asked which I probably knew the answer to by now.

"Um, no. Well, I can make it snow, but, you know, it's a tropicle island. That would look a bit odd now, wouldn't it?"

"Ooh, can we have a Christmas party without snow?" Asked Henry, tugging on my arm. Honestly, I think he may 11 by now, yet he still does that

"Well, sure. If that how you wanna have fun, let's go for it." Pan said. Then he called all boys from dancing and they started to sing happy and joyful Christmas songs.

"Umm, how do they know those Christmas songs?" I asked inquisitively.

"Well, being in the Enchanted Forest as I grew up, it wasn't very hard remembering all the words to the Christmas carols that the other kids would sing in the village." He said as we both sat down on a log with Henry sitting on a rock that Pan made appear.

"Well, that's interesting to know that loved somewhere before you came here. How did you come here?"

"That, is a story for another time. Now, do you both believe in Santa Claus?" He asked Henry and I.

"Um, yeah I guess." I said as Henry nods his head.

"Well, I've never met people who believe in such legends." Pan said.

"Well, you expect us to believe in you." I said.

"And which you do. And I respect that. I mean, it does take a little convincing to have someone believe in me." He said as Henry went over to a tree stump that was closer to the campfire, which just left me and Pan. "But you, you're entirely different."

"Well, the last time I didn't believe in something, it almost cost my brother's life. And then after that, I just couldn't help myself but believe in even the slightest make believe things. Seeming that I came from Storybrooke, anything could happen." I explained as he nodded.

"Well, just in case this makes you feel any better, I would just like to wish you a very Merry Christmas-"

"And a happy New Year." I finished for him as he kissed me on the lips. But then I quickly pulled away, seeming that Henry was right there, wide awake, as all the others didn't even notice we were talking to each other.

Well, that definitely was a Christmas to remember. Oh god, I just made myself sound cheesy. Yay.

**End of the chapter! Now, that is something you don't read everyday, isn't it? I am now finally relieved that Pan made his move and Goldie was brave enough to show her true colours.**

**Now, I know that I'm not even halfway through the story yet, but I'm actually thinking of making this into a crossover with Narnia. Now, I still need to finish reading the books, plus I have re-watched the movies, so I've just become obsessed with the series. (Mostly the movies). I'm not saying that it's going to happen, but, you guys will have to decide whether or not, it should become a crossover with Narnia.**

**If I do though, I would totally ship Goldilocks and Edmund together and see what Peter Pan thinks of that :O. Fancy that happening, whilst Henry has a crush on Lucy... XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I know I did, and don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading and Happy Holidays! (And, Happy Hannukah for any Jewish people).**

**(AND REMEMBER, IF YOU WANT THIS TO BECOME A CROSSOVER WITH NARNIA, PUT YOUR OPINION IN THE REVIEWS!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there fellow readers! Now that I have watched the new blockbuster Frozen (it is ****so**** good btw), this chapter will be a flashback chapter, therefore telling you more of Goldilocks' past with Elsa, Jack and Evly.**

**Of course, I will separate each of the siblings into different flashbacks, looking at it from their point of view. Honestly, now that I've watched Frozen and re-watched Rise of the Guardians, also having read Chris Colfer's Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns, everything's starting to make sense more and more.**

**Now, I know I know, the whole Ariel thing has to come at least once in a while, but for now, we'll just have to see how the story goes before letting everyone meet her.**

**Anyways, Elsa and Jack's flashbacks with Goldie will be the easy parts, but the Evly one...not so much, which is why I'm doing hers first (each flashback will last one chapter). All in all, don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! (Also, thanks to those who reviewed, guest user Tiny and FanFic user fruitylooper. I really appreciate it guys). Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

*Flashback*

In Arendelle...

~Evly's POV~

I literally stormed out of that place and wished myself to _never_ return. Those fairies won't hear the last of this. Oh, if you're wondering why I'm so fired up right now, it's because 'A': The Blue Fairy doesn't know what being a fairygodmother really means. 'B': The other snotty fairies all are jealous of me because I am just too good for them. And 'C': My. True. Love. Broke. My. Heart. Of course, _that's_ never happened to me before.

Anyways, back to my temper-tantrum, I came storming out and since my magic is that powerful, I teleported myself to Arendelle and out of the Blue Fairy's castle. I was inside of Arendelle's castle as mother and father came rushing to me, asking me if I was okay. They attempted to hug me, but all I did was try to restrain from their TLC. I soon told them what happened and then they said that if I didn't want to be a fairy, then I should do something else productive to use up my time. After all, I'm not the Queen of Arendelle... Yet.

So, I decided that I should look after my little sister, Goldie. You know, it always seems like I only have one sister, because all Elsa does is spend her lifetime locked away in her bedroom, making absolutely no outside contact with the world.

A few days went by and I was baking blue berry muffins with Goldie (Violet has been and always will be my favourite colour, seeming that I used to be the Violet Fairy). Since the blueberries in the muffins turn all different shades of purple and not blue (?) I seem to make them more with Goldie. But then my mother came rushing in, holding an envelope in her hand, waving it in the air, with a great big smile on her face. All I could think of, was that this must be something extraordinary for the kingdom, and something frustrating for me.

"Evly, Evly! Guess what just came in the Royal Mail?" Mother said just as anticipated as me or Goldie was.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked with a sinking feeling.

"Oh, don't speak like that Evly, this is _wonderful_ news! This letter is the connection that we have to bring Arendelle and the kingdom of the Southern Isles and the kingdom of Weselton together!"

"Hehe, _Weaselton_, hehehe." Goldilocks giggled.

"But, mother, what sort of connection is this?" I ask whilst Goldie stifles her giggles.

"The Duke of Weselton is coming with his troops to make trades with our kingdom and... Ta-da! The prince Hans of the Southern Isles is coming to ask for your hand in marriage!"

"Ooooh, hahaha! You're gonna get married! Hahahahahaha!" Goldilocks said almost wetting herself with excitement. I mean, she's 15 years old going onto 16, can't she be anymore chidish?

"Wait- WHAT!? Shouldn't he be coming for Elsa, I- I'm not fit for one of the princes from the _Southern Isles_-"

"Yes, but Elsa isn't going to become Queen yet, is she? You're the one next in line Evly-" Mother tried explaining, but I just couldn't handle it. I needed to get out of this situation ASAP.

"No! I am NOT getting married to some prince from the South, plus I'm the Ench-" I stopped abruptly, looking at my mother, thinking that if I told her what I've become, she would ban me from Arendelle and I will never become Queen then.

"You're the _what_, Evly. Come on, tell me what you were going to say." She said with A LOT of authority in her voice.

"Um... I'll just uh... I'll just go make sure things are ready when the people from _Weaselton_ arrive." Goldilocks said, quickly rushing out of the door leaving my mother and I to talk alone.

"Evly, you _are_ getting married, and you _are_ going to have a King when you are Queen-"

"NO! You can't make me! I'm not going on with this! Don't you _dare_ think I'm going to follow your rules-"

"Evly!"

"No, no. I'm absolutely _sick_ of having to have a locked up life inside this dreaded castle. And if you really want to know what I call myself now... I'm _The Enchantress_." I said, as the clouds outside grew a dark green colour and my eyes started to glow a vibrant Violet colour.

My mother started to shrink backwards towards the door, but then I conjured up a sceptre, and then closed the doors with just a wave of it, trapping us both in the room, so neither of us could get out, nor anyone else outside could get in (although I can't really concentrate on keeping doors closed for very long).

"W-why are you doing this Evly?" Mother asked with fright in her eyes.

"Because I have power, and I'm not willing to let it go." I say raising my sceptre, completely oblivious to realising that this is my mother. I didn't know what I was doing.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and I see palace guards, along with my father, holding all of their weapons. Then suddenly my father's eyes grow wide as he sees what I'm about to do to mother, as someone else comes in.

"Sorcery!" An old looking man in formal looking attire, wearing a monocle and an obvious toupe, pointing a finger, looking horrified at the sight of me. "She's a witch! A witch I tell you!"

"And who are you, to judge who or what I am?" I say menacingly pointing my sceptre at him, bending low since he was pretty short.

"He's the Duke of Weaselton-" Mother began to say but she got cut off by the Duke.

"It's Weselton!" The Duke said in frustration.

It seemed like everything in the world had stopped. As if time had frozen. All I could feel was my heart beating fast and the fear growing inside of me, like a virus infecting my immune system. Well, I did what I knew what I could do now, which was to run.

Since then, I have learnt a valuable lesson. If need be, to marry someone who you don't think is right, don't do what I did and blame it all on your mother. That's the worst thing a princess can do.

**End of the chapter! Now, this was a bit short, the next two chapters will be Elsa and Jack's flashbacks and then the third will be about Goldilocks. Also, I've decided that the Prince Hans of the Southern Isles from Frozen should be a character who is part if Goldie's life, seeming that- oh wait, telling you guys would spoil the whole thing and ruin it. My bad.**

**Anyways, I hope this has told you lots about Evly/The Enchantress and how childish Goldie used to be until she met someone - *spoilers!* - and Ariel is going to be far away, in a future chapter (sorry!). So, anyway, don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there, mah fellow readers! Now, hopefully, according to my imagination, it's going to be at least half more interesting than the last one. Now, I know this chapter is being published fairly quickly, I just don't want you guys to get bored so easily, therefore, it's more productive to publish chapters faster.**

**Now, the special someone -*spoilers!* - that Brittany/Goldilocks meets, is not Peter Pan, if that's what you're thinking (well, it can't be since she's gonna meet him in Storybrooke). It's in fact someone much closer, and they have met before in the past, in Arendelle. Now I don't know the age of that special someone -*spoilers!* - I have done all my research, and I just couldn't find it. But, as soon as Goldie turns 16, she'll become more mature, but still seemingly fun (and it'll become more normal for them to bond- I guess you could say that?) .**

**Anyways, you'll just have to wait and see who it is, in Chapter 10, when they all go back to Storybrooke. All in all, I am hoping to get to Chapter 10 by the New Year (if not, somewhere in January) and, don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

*Flashback*

On the outskirts of Arendelle...

~Jack Frost's POV~

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" I heard Goldie screaming out to me. Those were the last words I heard, when I was still alive.

As I fell through the ice, I began sinking slowly, into the ice cold depths of that lake. But then, I soon felt myself rising back up to the surface. As I was rising, I opened my eyes, and saw the Man of the Moon (which, really was, just the moon), but it was glowing, brightly at me. And that's when my whole life had changed.

As I got up to the surface, I was dry and not wet from the water. I was on top of the frozen surface of ice as I almost tripped over something. It was a big long stick. The stick that helped me rescue Goldie from falling through the slowly breaking ice. It seemed that she had left, and went for help. I picked up the stick, then suddenly, as soon as I touched it, the middle began to glow an electric blue. I then started fumbling around with it, and everywhere I touched, these beautiful patterns appeared.

I then started to run towards the village of Arendelle. I wanted to show my family and friends what I could do. But, as soon as I walked through the village square, nobody had noticed I had come back from the lake. Not even Kristoff.

I then started running up to my castle's advisor, thinking that if I didn't stop running, we would bump into each other and then everyone would notice me. But instead of us bumping into each other, I just ran through him.

This was nothing that I had ever experienced before. And then I had to accept the truth.  
The truth that I was dead.

~Goldilocks' POV~

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" I screamed at my brother, as he fell through the broken ice.

I quickly tried to skate over there, but it was no use. The ice that I was standing on was also starting to break, so I needed to get out of here. I went off the ice, put my normal shoes on, and started calling for help.

Then guess who I ran into. I ran into the only person that could be of any use of help, however, it always came with a price.

Rumpelstiltskin.

"W-why are you here?" I asked with fright in my voice.

"Well, you asked for help, did you not, dearie?" He asked in that annoying voice of his.

"Yes, well, the help I am seeking would have been from either a palace guard or least someone in the village."

"Yes, well, the help I am seeking, very much comes from you. The youngest royal heir out of four."

"Just, please, at least tell me where there is a place I can go to seek help." I pleaded.

"For your dear brother, or yourself?" He asked quizzically.

I then thought about that for a moment. I was scared and frightened for my brother, but, nobody can survive a fall like that. In a frozen lake, especially. So I had to take my chance, whether I liked it, or not.

"I believe, that question cannot be answered." I say finally.

"Well, I'm just gonna assume it's for you, dearie." He said."Now, tell you what. If I give you a place to stay, since it is such a long way away to get back to your castle, you need to give me something in return."

"Like what?"

Rumpel paused for a moment and then said, "You're innocence."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, totally befuddled.

"I mean, your innocence. The ability to act as if you haven't done anything wrong." He said, as if he were a riddler.

"And how will I give you my innocence if I haven't done anything wrong?"

"Well, you just wait and see, dearie." He said with a big grin on his face. "Now, back to the task at hand, here is a map."

He conjured up a map and then handed it to me. I opened it up and then looked at all of the places that were in Arendelle.

"But, where am I supposed to-" Suddenly, the Dark One had disappeared. "Go.

~Jack Frost's POV~

It wasn't until at 6.00pm, my family was having dinner. But, they also noticed that two of their children were missing (seeming that Evly had ran away a week ago, they wouldn't be worrying about her right now). I'd've thought that Goldie would've been home by now, even though it is quite a fair while to get here from the lake we were at.

I watched in hopelessness, seeming that no-one could see, hear or feel me, as my parents threw orders across the room at all of the servants and all of the palace guards.

"We must find them." Father said to mother.

"Honestly, if the both of them aren't found soon, the only child we'll have left is Elsa." Said mother with a worried look on her face, as the palace guards were running out to their positions to make a departure.

Although I knew I was dead, it was well worth a try getting their attention before it was too late.

"Mum, dad! It's me! Jack- Jackson! Your son!" I tried, but even if I ended up screaming like a banshee, no-one would've noticed me.

I then decided that I should go over to Elsa's room and see if she'll see me.

I found Elsa in her room, where she always is, looking outside with that hopeful look on her face. Seemingly, she would've already heard the cafuffle about me and Goldie not returning. I tried calling out her name, even though that was useless. But then an idea struck me. I conjured up a snowball in my hand, and covered with blue frost, and threw it at the back of her head. It would've been funnier if she could hear me trying to stifle my laughs.

"Ow! What was that? Hello? Is anyone in here?" Elsa said rubbing the back of head. Ouch, I should tone it down a little bit with how much force I use.

I then went over to her window, made it all misty and then I wrote a message with my finger saying, 'IT'S ME JACK'.

Suddenly, Elsa screamed at the sight of an invisible person fogging up her window, and then writing down a ghostly message.

"But-but how?" She said, looking completely confused.

I wrote another message on her window saying, 'YOU'VE JUST GOT TO BELIEVE IT'S ME'.

Elsa then slowly closed her eyes, and I could tell that she was concentrating very hard, probably wanting some weird ghost to get out of her room. She opened them, and then she gasped as I'm assuming, she saw me.

"Wha-Jack, you're hair, it's-it's white." She said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, well, falling into a frozen lake, and then dying and then getting gifted by the Man of the Moon can sorta make me look a bit-"

"Y-you're _dead_? Getting gifted by the _Man of the Moon_? Jack, this is even weirder than me having to hide my powers from everyone except you mum and dad-"

"I know, I know. But, thing is, I know they're searching for me, but I don't know where Brittany went." I said slightly inching backwards because I could see that Elsa was about to explode in my face for not taking care of our youngest sister.

"How could you let this happen!" Elsa shouted at me as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "If I tell mum and dad that you're not dead and you're inside of the castle, they're most definitely NOT going to believe me."

"Calm down, we're gonna figure this out, okay? We're twins, we're supposed to think like this together." I say, with as much optimism as I could muster.

Elsa sighed. "Well, I can't go outside. I can't control my powers. And plus, Prince Hans is yet to arrive with the rest of his brothers, plus the Duke of _Weaselton_ now suspects me like he suspected Evly. I can't go out. It's too risky."

I thought about what she said for moment and then realised she was right. I can't make my other little sister risk her life, just so that I can make people see a dead spirit.

"Okay. When does Prince Hans get here?"

"He arrives tomorrow. Father had to convince his family to delay their departure until further notice (due to Evly running away), which I assume Mother and Father would've told them to come tomorrow instead."

I kept on thinking over the words she said. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would be the perfect timing for me to have a Snow Day.

"But, thing is, tomorrow's my Coronation Day." Elsa piped up.

Or, maybe Snow Day can wait.

**End of the chapter here, guys! Now, I hope that was informative and honestly, I don't know how you would be able to enjoy it, but I certainly did enjoy writing it.**

**I hope you guys have a Happy New Year and stay safe during the holidays. I will update very soon, don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(P.S. This might become a crossover with Once Upon a Time and Frozen, but I actually hope it doesn't. Just review or PM your opinion on whether or not it should).**

**(P.P.S. Don't get mad if it does go into a crossover, because It may have to).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, my fellow readers! Okay, Chapter 10 happening on New Years is not happening, so you're just gonna have to wait until January to read Goldilocks' flashback of Arendelle. Now, the special someone -*spoilers!*- that she meets in Storybrooke is going to be younger than what you guys will imagine him to be (some of you guys will have probably already guessed by now), so it won't be awkward and creepy (as I've said already, I have done all of my research - still couldn't find his age!).**

**In this chapter, it's going to be all about Elsa (and Goldie. Anna doesn't exist - sad face -). This is probably going to be a loooong chapter, so be prepared. Have some snacks with you and a blanket and a few pillows and maybe a box of tissues whilst reading this, because some of this is going to come straight out of Frozen (and you know how flippin' good that movie is!).**

**So, be ready to read, probably the best chapter out of this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't you forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading!**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

*Flashback*

In Arendelle...

~The Snow Queen's POV~

Ever since that day, I have regretted every single icy step I took in this very castle. All I ever seem to do is mope and cry and mull over the memories that I've had with Goldie. The memories of us playing in the snow. By my powers.

Goldie's still missing and Prince Hans is yet still to come some time today. Oh I just hope the guards find her soon, I mean, it IS my Coronation Day. If Jack and Evly aren't going to be there when I get crowned the new Queen of Arendelle (Jack will be at my coronation, he just won't be seen by anyone), I don't know who will (my parents had to set out on an emergency voyage to Corona to help our cousin, Rapunzel).

Suddenly, as I'm thinking hardly about this thought in my room, one of the palace servants knocks on my door and tells me that my younger sister has finally returned... But with someone else.

~Goldilocks' POV~

Here I was, back in my castle, where I belong. And, oh, if you were wondering who else is with me, his name is Prince Hans from the Southern Isles. And, damn he's gorgeous. Me, well, I'm just awkward.

After my very unexpected adventure in the Enchanted Forest (the land that Arendelle is built upon and surrounded by), I happened to bump into the very person that I least expected to meet.

After he'd had attacked those three bears for me, he had kindly given me a ride back to the kingdom. Honestly, he is such a gentleman. I don't think I could ever meet someone as perfect as Hans.

As we enter the kingdom, the palace servants start rushing to me, urging for me to get ready for Elsa's coronation... Wait- Elsa's coronation? Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I quickly had to say goodbye to Hans and then I got ready. I was wearing a dress which had a black and detailed upper body corset, with the gown being an olive green. My hair was done up in a princess style braided-bun with two ribbons hanging at the back.

As I finally enter the main hall, where the coronation was being held, I stood over just beside Elsa. I wonder if she knows the truth about Jack and how he sunk in that lake. Elsa looked good to EXTREME. Seriously, she is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever met.

~The Snow Queen's POV~

This is it. I had all these years preparing for this moment, and now it's all come to this. As I bow down, with my brother, sister and the whole village watching me (the gospel choir was singing as well), the Archbishop puts the crown on top of my head and then held out the cushion with the items I needed to hold in respect of being royal. I was about to take them until the Archbishop cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, the gloves." He whispered.

I then slowly looked down at my hands. These gloves were the only thing that protected me and the people from getting hurt by my powers. I hastily, but carefully, took off my gloves, set them on the cushion, and took the items in my hands. I could feel my heart beating ever so fast as I turn around to look at my people. Everyone then stood up due to respect for the kingdom, as the Archbishop began saying the ritual.

I then suddenly noticed that as I was holding the two items in my hands, they were starting to get encrusted with frost. I hastily put them back on them back on the cushion and put my gloves back on ever so quickly.

That was it. The coronation was finally over.

~Goldilocks' POV~

As I look into the crowd, I see Hans wave at me and I wave back. I had to stay behind as everyone got out of the royal chapel, so that me and Elsa could talk. Man, even the Archbishop and the gospel singers left, I wanna eat chocolate!

"Goldie, before you go off and enjoy the reception, I need to tell you something." Elsa said and looked at an invisible spot next to me. I didn't know what she was looking at, but it definitely wasn't me.

"Um, okay. Um, could you just tell me what you were looking at?" I ask, feeling very weirded out.

"Jack, show her." She said as something was making beautiful snowflake patterns on the front row seat. I could not believe what I was seeing.

"What's doing that?"

"You mean who's doing that."

"Elsa...what's going on?"

"You know how Jack, fell into a frozen lake?"

"Yes...what about it? I thought we both promised not to talk about this-"

"He's alive."

"WHAT!?" I say in disbelief. Either Elsa's gone nuts or else that crown must have done something to her head. "How come I can't see him, then?"

"You've just got to believe that here's here."

"Okay...whatever you say." I then close my eyes shut, concentrating my hardest and then I open my eyes as I gasp.

I saw Jack, standing there, right in front of my face, with white hair and staff? No matter how different he looks right now, he's still my big brother, so I ran up to and him a big hug.

"Oh my god, Jack! What-how-"

"No time to explain. You gotta go have fun."

"But, what about you, aren't you coming-"

"I assure you, I certainly will be coming. It's just that you and Elsa are gonna be the ones that can see me." He said with that little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Well, I don't think that really matters. As long as me and Goldie are the only ones that see you, that's fine. Besides, whole kingdom, apart from me and Goldie think that you're dead." Elsa explained as Jack played around with his staff.

"So... What are we waiting for? Let's go-" I began to say, but Elsa cut me off.

"You go on. I have to talk some things through with Jack before we go."

"But-"

"Goldie, go." Elsa said with that final look on her face.

I then look from her to Jack, as he nods for me to go as well. I sighed. I went out the doors of the chapel and began walking slowly towards the reception. I began to think. What could I possibly not know, that would make Elsa send me out of the chapel not knowing?

I guess, I'd better do what I'm told before Elsa and Jack get out too.

~The Snow Queen's POV~

Phew. That was a close one. I honestly thought that my powers were going to attack the whole room, but as I concentrated enough, my powers didn't go out of control.

As Jack and I talk about how the coronation went, we then walk out of the chapel and began walking towards the castle's main hall.

"So, when are you planning on telling Goldie you have cryokinetic powers?" He asked, holding his staff on his shoulder.

"Probably never." I say, looking at the ground.

"But why? She needs to find out sooner or later. You never know, maybe one day, you won't have your gloves on, and you might pull a stunt by accident."

"Well, I'll make sure that my gloves do stay on while she and the people of Arendelle are around." I say, as I begin to storm away from my brother but then he quickly flew in front of me.

"Hey, you can't stop me from walking away from something that I don't want to talk about."

"Why? Because you're afraid? Because, you're afraid of what they might do to you if they found out the truth?"

"Not only my people, but Goldie too."

"Wow, you're now calling the citizens of Arendelle _you're peopl_e now."

"Well, that's what they are. And in order to keep the kingdom under my reign, which is the best option at the moment, they must NOT know about my curse."

"Don't you see? It's not a curse. It's something you were born with."

"Yeah, well, how come you were born with no powers, and I was? See, you're powers were given to you for a purpose, which we don't know yet, but it was from the Man in the Moon. My powers are just natural. I can't get rid of them." I said as Jack looked at his staff in curiosity.

"I'm not fit be Queen of Arendelle. I deserve to be banished." I said with my hands trembling as heavy tears rolled down from my eyes.

"Oh come on, don't think like that. You know that you're better than this." Jack said as he came over and gave me a big, brotherly hug.

After a few minutes of me crying and Jack getting annoyed because I'm a Queen and I can't suck it up, so we both went to the main hall and met up with Goldie.

~Goldilocks' POV~

"Hey guys. Where've you been?" Goldie asked holding a chocolate-honey and almond slice in her hand.

"Shh! People don't know that Jack's here, remember?" Elsa whispered to me.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I whispered back.

~The Snow Queen's POV~

The three of us (well, visibly, two if us) went over to the front of the room and stood there, watching the crowd. Then, out of the crowd, the Duke of Weselton came up to Goldie and I.

"Your majesty, may have I this dance?" He said bowing down low. So low in fact, that this toupe almost came off.

"Um, I'm not very much of a dancer. But...my sister is." I say gesturing towards Goldie, and she didn't even get to anything as the Duke quickly pulled her out into the middle of the ballroom. Looks like the Duke is also quite a dancer too.

"Aw, you big meanie. Now Goldie has to dance with an old guy." Jack said to me as we watched Goldie get tossed around with the Duke.

"Well, since when have you known me to be such a dancer?"

"Since you used to with Evly and Goldie when you were seven."

"Wow, how do you remember that?"

"Everytime you had dance lessons, those were the times that I got to hang out with Kristoff and Sven."

I nodded in impressiveness. I never really knew Jack to have a pair of smelly friends like Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven. I then look towards the crowd as the Duke took the spinning a little too far and Goldie went skidding across the room.

~Goldilocks' POV~

Woah! I went skidding across the ballroom completely obnoxious of the people surrounding me until someone had grabbed my hand. It was Hans.

"Glad I caught you." He said pulling me up my dazed state. "May I have this dance?"

And we started waltzing before I could even answer.

After a couple of hours of dancing with Hans, I go over to where Jack and Elsa stood, and something peculiar was happening. They were both having a silent argument, so I needed to investigate.

"Elsa, what's going on?" I say quietly but just audible enough for her to hear me.

"Elsa, just tell her!" Jack said pushing Elsa out towards me.

"Don't you see, if I do, it will put the whole kingdom at risk of-"

"What? What don't you want to tell me, Elsa?" I ask, with that tinge of annoyance in my voice, since I don't like it when people keep secrets from me.

"Nothing, Goldie. Just keep on dancing with Hans or whatever-"

"What don't you want to tell me! Why are you keeping secrets from me when I am clearly a sister you can trust, since Evly is not here!" I say very loudly so that everyone could hear.

"This party is over. There will be no more dancing, no more music and no more questions." Elsa announced to everyone as she started to make her towards the front doors.

But then I finally did something that I've been wanting to do for quite a while now because it just kept on bothering me.  
I took off one of Elsa's gloves.

~The Snow Queen's POV~

"Brittany Summer, you give that back!" I said, clutching my left hand as everyone watched my sister and I fighting.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop! The both of you!" Jack said and Goldie was stupid enough to mention Jack's name aloud.

"No Jack! If you want this to stop, you should stop this yourself by telling me what Elsa isn't game enough to tell me." Goldie said whilst grasping my glove firmly in her hand, staring at Jack then realising that Jack's invisible and that other people can't see him.

"Why, who is the princess talking to, may I ask?" The Duke of Weselton asks.

"Goldie, don't tell me you're talking to-" Hans began to say as I speak up.

"I believe that'll be enough!" I say as I begin to walk towards the door.

"Elsa, what is the big deal!"

"Your royal highness has become a royal lunatic!"

"Goldie, I thought you said to keep this a secret?"

As I her all of these rushing voices being shot around the room I decide that I've had enough of it and so I burst out, "ENOUGH!" But as soon as I did that, the hand that had no glove on it gave way and a barrier of ice swept across from where I was standing, the ice nearly touching the Duke.

"Sorcery! The Queen is a witch! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" The Duke said pointing his finger at me looking distraught.

I then knew what I had to do.  
Run.

**End of the chapter! Now I hope you enjoyed that chapter guys, I really put a lot of effort into this chapter. So, the next chapter will be the final flashback chapter and everyone goes back to Storybrooke, so yes, it will be a long chapter, probably way longer than this one, so just make sure that you're snuggled up to something whilst reading. Now don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there fellow readers! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to make, it's just that I'm on holidays at the moment and I've been having some lazy days that I've been spending for myself.**

**So, I am back on track and have decided to change the whole Hans and Goldie thing. First of all, when everyone gets back to Storybrooke (which is gonna have to be in Chapter 11), Hans gets discovered by Brittany/Goldilocks in the mental facility of the hospital and she confronts him for the last time and tells him that her heart belongs with Peter Pan and so on.**

**Secondly, only about half of this chapter is gonna be of Goldie's flashback and the other half is gonna be a bit of controversy between Goldie and Pan. Also, she'll wanna go back to Storybrooke with Emma and she'll try and take Henry, but you know, Pan likes to play his games. Also, when they get to Storybrooke (Pan is going to switch bodies with Henry), Elsa starts to lose control of her powers (because, as you know, if you've read all the flashbacks, the family's kinda broken up), so she'll have to wear her gloves again.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter is enjoyable and I hope that the flashbacks I have previously written helped you understand what has and will be going on in the story more and I will tell you again and again until you can't you can't take it no more, don't forget my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, JACK FROST, THE SNOW QUEEN OR THE ENCHANTRESS!)**

*Flashback*

On the outskirts of Arendelle...

~Goldilocks' POV~

"So, I have no idea where I'm going and I have no idea where I am. According to this map, I am supposed to be near a cottage and near a beehive...yet I see no cottage, but I see the beehive. I wonder, if I triggered something..." I said to myself. All this loneliness is turning myself crazy.

I then leaned on the tree and sighed. If I was ever going to find my way back to the castle or to the village at least, I was gonna need to get my smart part of me out, and put my lost self away. I started to think. There has to be some sort of magic concealing this mysterious cottage, otherwise Rumpstiltskin would never have given me the map in the first place.

After a long time of concentration and thinking (which comes very rarely from me), an idea had struck me. It was no coincidence that the beehive and the cottage was on the map, yet the cottage wasn't here. It was SO obvious.

I then grabbed a long stick from the ground and, keeping my distance, (I know this is a stupid and childish thing to do, but it had to be done), I started poking the beehive with it and it fell down fairly quickly. After that, the cottage instantly came into view (almost like an invisible blanket being pulled off, except very fast), and I ran. I am not kidding, that angry swarm of bees was flying over my way and the only way to escape them, was to run (like a coward, I know, something that I would only do to save my butt) inside the cottage and stay there.

Once I got inside, I slammed the door shut and put a chair underneath the door handle so that it would stay closed. I know, the typical way to stop a door from opening, but I was in a sort-of life threatening situation here.

I looked around in the place I had been so stupid enough to poke a beehive off it's branches for. Whoever lives here must really love their home to set a trap like that. I started to walk about and suddenly I smelt something delicious. Well, by delicious, I mean something to scoff down because I am still in shock of my brother dying in a frozen lake and me not being at home for more than 6 hours. I actually don't know how long it's been, I'm just gonna say it's been that long.

I walk over to a kitchen dining table and see three bowls of porridge. One being large, the second medium and ironically, the third being small.

Oh, I shouldn't, but I am just too hungry and tired to care about what the people think of their porridge after I've been through with it. Urgh, I'm starting to sound like my broth-sister... Never mind. Then, suddenly, my head started to go all fuzzy and...I started to lose control of my body...as if, something was taking over. I then blacked out and never understood why.  
Why I woke up in a comfy bed (that was just right), I saw a light blue chair that was broken and noticed that I wasn't hungry or tired anymore. But another thing I did notice, was that there were three, growling brown bears, one fairly large, one that was medium, and of course, the last one was no bigger than a baby elephant.

All three of them were (I was guessing) pretty domesticated seeming that they lived in a house and they were drooling on the end of the bed stead. I honestly don't remember a thing from when I blacked out. I mean, how could I, or it couldn't have been a black out.

I then screamed at the sight of the smallest bear starting to move closer to me. I wanted to run away, but I knew that would be useless. I started screaming, being absolutely terrified of what these animals might do to me. Seeming that they were drooling and I've seen that all of they're porridge is gone, I was gonna get turned into a shish-kebab.

But, as soon as I started screaming in terror, the door got knocked down by what I could recall palace guards- wait palace guards? YES! I am gonna get out of this very scary and terrifying mess.

"Stay down, great beasts and keep your paws off of the princess of Arendelle!" The guards' captain said pointing his sword at the three bears.

Suddenly, the medium sized bear gasped as the three of them saw the palace guards break into their home. I wonder what must be going on in their heads. I was starting to feel a bit sorry for them until the largest bear clawed at the captain and very narrowly missed by an inch.

Then, out of nowhere, another rider came into view, breaking a big, gigantic gap in the wall of the cottage which made the bears even angrier than they had been when they discovered me in their house. The rider got off his horse and drew his sword out of it's scabbard and pointed it to the three bears. The bears were now surrounded, but they could still win, seeming that they are much larger than humans.

"Let the princess go, and none of you beasts will be harmed." He said. All the bears did was look at him, completely dumbfounded at what he was saying, yet, they can still live a life in a cottage.

"She broke into our house, ye see. We contacted the Queen as soon as we could." The largest bear grumbled just audible enough so that the guards and the rider could hear him.

"You don't mean-" The still unknown rider said lowering his sword as he got cut off by the smallest bear which seemed to be a fairly large cub too.

"Yes...the person everyone dreads but yet are likely to seek vengeance from...Queen Regina." The bear said with that cunning glint in his eye. You know, I don't know how I know these things, since they are animals and I'm a human, but I guess it's just my instincts.

"No, no, not her. Anyone else but her. Please." I begged the bears.

"Don't worry your highness, we aren't going to let them fool us into thinking that Queen Regina and her forces are coming into Arendelle." The captain guards said now pointing a spear at the three animals.

"Oh, why would you doubt us poor, overly distraught bears of telling the truth? Why not you, tell your majesty the truth? The truth that the princess committed a crime and now she's going to pay for what she has done?" The medium sized bear said with a slight grin. I couldn't really tell since it was a bear.

Suddenly, I heard hoofs galloping on forest floor and realised that the bears had been telling the truth all along.

"No, no! You can give me to anyone else, please! Anyone else but her!" I shouted with tears welling up in my eyes. Wow, am I really that weak? I then started to remember what happened when I blacked out. For some reason, the memories that I never lived consciously are coming back to me. And then I realised, this must all be part of Rumpelstiltskin's plan.

"Have fun trying to hide from the Queen..." The largest bear said as all three of them started to creep away into the shadows of their home, leaving me, the still unknown rider and the palace guards to face Queen Regina.

I heard a carriage door open and someone had walked through the doorway, and smiled maliciously as she saw me.

"Well isn't this sweet. As sweet as honey. Isn't that your favourite ingredient to put on top of your porridge, Goldilocks?" Regina said whilst signalling her men to stay still until further notice.

"What do you want with her?" The rider said keeping his sword pointed at her, but as soon as Regina saw him, with just one flick of her hand he went flying through the wall of the cottage.

I gasped at the sight of the rider as he collapsed into the broken furniture. This guy was suffering the wrath of Regina, because if me. He came here out of nowhere because of me. And now the palace guards are going to suffer the same fate as the rider because I've been too scared to fight.  
Well, I. Think. Not.

*End of flashback*

In Neverland...

~Emma's POV~

What I saw shocked me. But at the same time, I wasn't surprised. I mean, Brittany is a 15-year old girl, but she promised me that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Well, I hope, that after this happens, she learns a valuable lesson when she gets hurt by Pan.

Crap. I think they heard me rustling in the trees. Well, there's no point in running and hiding but as long as Pan's occupied, might as well go for it.

I dodged a quick bullet there. Now I just need to get Brittany back on track and out of her _Midnight Fantasy_. I just need to figure out how to do it.

~Peter Pan's POV~

Wow. I've never felt quite like this before. I've never kissed a girl before and I would never have imagined ever kissing a boy. But this, this is better than having Henry dancing to my pipes.

The next day...

~Goldilocks' POV~

Okay. I've had enough. Even though I may have had a moment with Peter Pan, doesn't mean I wanna stay trapped in this god foresaken place any longer. I need to get out of this camp, take Henry with me and go to wherever Emma is. Because I know, that that's the place we've got be in order to get back to Storybrooke.

After I woke up, I see Henry sitting on his log as per usual and sit down next to him as I discuss escaping the island with him.

"Okay, Henry, there's something I need to tell you. And it's-"

"That you're in love with Pan? Yeah I know."

"Actually, that's not what I was gonna say, but...true."

"Then, what is it?"

"Henry. Emma, Hook, David and Snow are on this island. They're just not, here."

"What?"

"It's unbelievable but it's true."

Henry began to look down at the forest floor as I could tell he was thinking deeply about what I had just said to him. I mean, I would too if I knew that my mother was on this island, but, sadly that's not true.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" He asked, finally looking up from all that thinking. Jeez, how much thinking does one take to process heartwarming feelings?

"I have an a idea. But, it will involve breaking Pan's non-existent heart and we might end up becoming prisoners. But, it's well worth a try than just sitting on this log all day having nice, good ol' lady chats." I say as I get up from the log and help Henry off it too.

"I guess." He said in a matter of fact way. Strange, Pan hasn't checked up on us yet. Maybe he's just too overwhelmed having a girl his age stay on the island. Who knows, at least this'll make it easier for us to escape from his clutches.

~Emma's POV~

Okay. This is weird to the EXTREME alright. First I find out that Brittany is a rebel, secondly I find out that Neal is on this island, and thirdly I find out that I have feelings for Hook. Not that I only just realised that I do, it's just that, it makes more sense to have more than just two problems.

So in order to get Henry and Goldie back, I was gonna have to risk a lot to save them. I might be successful and I might become a prisoner. Who knows, at least I'll be with my son and my cousin (I know it kinda sounds weird calling her my cousin but that's just the way it is).

~Peter Pan's POV~

Right. If I had any time to choose when to make my move, I would choose now. It's perfect timing for when Henry believes in me and Goldie's in love with me. All I need to do is take them to Skull Rock and have Henry give me his heart.

I then walked to the camp and saw yet again, Henry and Goldilocks talking to each other on the log. I seriously need to rearrange this place so that they stop their little game of secrets. I walk over to them and then they just stop talking as soon as I approach them. Now they're up to something, which can only mean one thing.

They're going to play a game.

~Goldilocks' POV~

As soon as Pan saw us we stopped talking immediately.

I then say to him, "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Well, it's my island, I can do what I want. Now I'm going to ask you a question. What were you and Henry talking about before I came and 'rudely' interrupted?"

"We weren't talking about anything you're likely to be interested in." Henry said.

"Is that so? Well, just so you know, I find many things interesting. Genuinely people, and I find you two quite interesting." He said gesturing towards me then to Henry.

The both of us just look at him like just a tiny bit obsessed with us by the looks of it. But, we both discussed it, and now we both know what to do. And Henry sacrificed himself to stay with Pan and let me go first.

"So uh, Pan, can you show me how to use a bow and arrow?" Henry asked.

"Sure. Anything for Neverland's truest believer. But, what will Goldie do?" Pan said looking at me whilst I was still sitting down and Henry got up to Pan's side.

"Me-I'll just uh-I'm just gonna go for a walk in the woods. You know I haven't really explored this place much and you know, I'm always being stuck here at camp so..." I said really awkwardly.

"Okay, but, you're the one that's missing out." He said as he and Henry went to another section of the woods.

Now's my chance. The first thing I have to do is find Emma. And it won't be that hard seeming that I have her car keys...

Okay, before I came to Neverland, I wanted to find a way to get to Emma, so I decided to _borrow_ her car keys and go on a little trip to Rumpelstiltskin's shop. I soon found the potion that, if you've lost someone, you just get a possession of theirs and pour the potion on it and it will help you find that lost person (David used it on the Mad Hatter's hat so he could make a portal in the Enchanted Forest somehow, so that's how I know).

So, I quickly retrieved my bag that I brought with me and pulled out the keys. They weren't shining yet, so all I had to do was go on a trek through the forest.

After about half an hour, it would've been, the keys started shining really bright, almost making me have to look away every time I had check of I was getting closer. And then I could smell it- smoke. That told me that I was going to get I wanted and now's not the time to back down from a plan that could actually work.

After a bit, I just kept on walking until suddenly, a hand out of nowhere grabbed me and covered my mouth as I screamed. The person that grabbed me then put his hand off my mouth and that's when I started dissing like a girl.

"What the hell? I-I mean, who are you?"

He then looks out of the thicket of trees we were hiding in and then he pulls us both out into the light. And as I see his face, I knew I was where I needed to be.

"Oh, it's you." I say in disappointment as I see Hook standing there gesturing to himself.

"Well yes, I don't quite know anyone else who would have a hook as they're left hand."

"Right. Sorry. Just being curious, how did you find me?"

"Well, it's apparently my turn to patrol the perimeter, as your uncle said."

"Well, I need to get to Emma and tell her that Henry's still alive and that he's not hypnotised by Pan."

"You mean Pan your boyfriend?"

"What?! - shut up! It was a one time thing."

"Yeah, I don't believe you. But, what I do believe, is that Pan didn't send you here, you came here yourself."

"Well I told him that I was just taking a walk in the woods so, I don't see how betraying him could break his non-existent heart." I said as we both went to the camp that they set up.

"Oh thank god, you're not dead!" Snow said running up to me and hugging me so tight I thought that I was going to be dead.

"And why would you think that?" Emma asked as Snow let go of me turning around to face her daughter.

"Well, who knows what Pan could've done to her. She's family Emma, you should at least be happy that she's alive-"

"Oh, I never said that I wasn't happy-I just, think that she can take of herself."

"Guys, can we please not argue over the sake of me? Aren't you all wondering why Henry isn't here?" I say finishing what was about to become a mother-daughter argument.

"Yes, why isn't my son here? Honestly, I knew that you were gonna escape but I thought you would've at least brought Henry with you-"

"Look, we came up with a plan, and I am sure that we can rescue him, we just need to-to wait."

"Wait for what? What type of plan did you come up with?"

"Look. Henry is apparently the world's truest believer and Pan is willing to do _anything_ to get closer to him. It's a bit creepy actually."

"So, what are you trying to say here?"

"What I'm trying to say here is, one night, I was just minding my own business when these two lost boys were having a pretty private conversation (and, well you know, I listened to them of course), and they said that Pan needed Henry's heart so that he can save Neverland. I don't know what they meant by that but, if he needs Henry's heart, that means that Henry is in real danger now."

"Oh my god. Henry's going to get killed if we don't do something now!" Snow said in hysterics going over to sit on a log and buried her face in her hands.

"Well, I guess this means that we have to seek help. We need to find Neal. I mean, we already found the cave that he lived in whilst he was here as a teenager-" Emma began as I cut her off.

"No. We don't need to find Neal. Neal would just come to us-" I start to say.

"And how would you know that! How did you even find us?!"

"I borrowed your car keys?" I said holding up the dangling and shining keyring of keys.

"Where did you get those from?"

"Well, let's just say, I was doing some partner-in-crime investigating and needed your keys... And I don't even know how that can work."

"Whatever, just don't lose them whilst you're _here_."

"Now that, I can promise-"

"I know someone who might be able to help us." Hook piped up.

"Who? I've never thought there was anyone else in Neverland that was not evil, but go on." Emma said.

"But I must warn you, I have not seen her for a fairly long time, and, from what I've heard, Regina has had her life experiences with her as well."

"Well, who is it?" Snow said as she came back from tending to David as he slowly woke up from sleeping against a nearby tree.

"Her name's Tinkerbell. She knows how to get off this island." Hook said as all of us exchange looks of bewilderment as we hear our ticket out of this place.

"Finally, we are going somewhere with this mission that you call an adventure." David said as he slowly got up and we all smiled because we knew it wasn't the end of the world after all.

**Yes, chapter finally over! I hope you liked it, I didn't expect you guys to love it, honestly, I don't really like writing the flashback parts so I'm very glad that's over and you can get some more of the present.**

**Now, the next chapter will probably(?) be better because they're all going back to Storybrooke and you'll have more of a glimpse of what's going on with the siblings. So, I hope I haven't kept you waiting so long for this chapter and I hope you can't wait for Chapter 11.**

**Anyways, don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(P.S. Yay, it doesn't have to become a OUAT crossover with Frozen!)**


End file.
